The Cake
by Rei Bianca
Summary: Today is a special day and Hakkai decides to prepare something special for his special friends.


__

Disclaimer: Well, obviously I don't own any of the Saiyukis.

Note: I wanted to celebrate their birthday so badly. Unfortunately, I can't come up with anything except this short fic. Ah, I dedicate this story to anyone that is celebrating their birthday now (November) or anywhere near (December, January,February etc.) Omedeto!

Sanzo walked back and forth the room. He checked his watch and frequently staring out the window. It's been three hours. Three solid long hours, and he was about to go completely insane. Suddenly the door burst open and Hakkai entered smiling. Gojyo and Goku pushed through.

"About time," Sanzo snickered and grabbed the packet of cigarettes from Gojyo's hands. He made himself a very comfortable resting place under the windows and started smoking. Sticks after sticks of cigarettes went into the ashtray beside him. Soon, he dozed off. 

"What's wrong with this picture?" Gojyo asked, peeping through the door. He has been standing there while spying on Sanzo for the last thirty minutes. "Did you see how many sticks of cigarettes that corrupt monk inhales in a day? Is he on a crucial suicide mission?" 

Hakkai shook his head and smiled as usual. He glanced at the clock on the shelf and turned to the red-haired guy who was still eyeing Sanzo tensely. "Gojyo, will you do me a favor?"

"Huh? Sure," He closed the door behind him slowly and creeps towards Hakkai. Hakkai handed him a bowl of flour and margarine and a wooden spoon.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Please mix them for me."

"Like this," Began turning the spoon around in the bowl. Hakkai nodded. "How long do I have to do this?"

"I'll tell you when to stop," He answered back while busily washing the strawberries in the sink. Gojyo watched Hakkai as he sliced each of the strawberries to halves. Then in quarters. Then in eighths. Then in sixteenths. It was the most bizarre thing he'd ever seen. 

After a while, Goku entered the kitchen with more paper bags. 

"Can I stop now?" Gojyo begged. His hands had gone totally numb. He was sitting on the floor hoping that by doing that, it will lessen his tiredness. Unfortunately, it didn't. By now, the batter had gone completely frothy.

"What are you doing?" Goku asked as he dipped his fingers into the batter. "Yummy!" 

"Who told you that you could taste it, baka saru!" _Kick_

"How many times have I told you, I am not a monkey, you horny water monster!" _kicks back_

"Kono baka!" _slap_

"Ano!" _punch_

"Please, not in the kitchen," Hakkai interrupted and quickly saved the batter from Gojyo's deadly kicks. 

The fight finally ceased. Gojyo pulled himself away from Goku's grips and digs the refrigerator for some beer. Goku grabbed a packet of chips from the paper bag and dashed to the tree house outside.

Hakkai sighed. "Peaceful, na Hakuryu," He whispered to his white dragon on his shoulder. He picked up the strawberries and poured them into the batter. Then he carefully mixed them together and puts it inside the oven.

"Can I help?" 

Lirin stood at the door with two plates of fruit jellies. Without waiting for an answer, she walked in and puts the plates on the table. 

"Who is that for?"

"Ah," She smiled. "That one is for you," pointing at the green plate. "And this one is for Sanzo," pointing at the nicely arranged jellies in the red plate.

"From who?" Hakkai asked astonished. It's not from her, is it?

Lirin giggled and clapped her hands when she noticed Hakkai blushing. "Hakkai is in love, Hakkai is in love!" She chanted loudly. 

"Hakkai, since when?" Gojyo interrupted from between the fridge.

"Shh!" He covered Lirin's mouth with his hands. "Not so loud. Sanzo is asleep."

She nodded but still giggling silently. Hakkai turned around and started stuffing something into the turkey. She pulled a chair and stood beside him. Her eyes widened as Hakkai chopped the onions with extreme speed. 

"Sugoi! Are you having a special occasion tonight?" Lirin asked. Her eyes began to sparkle. "Can I help? Can I help?"

"Here, you can help design this cake," Pushing a small round strawberry cake to her. She quickly grabbed the icing bowl and covered the whole cake with it. "Chocolate!"

"Lirin! What's taking you so long!" A voice came from below the room.

"Oh no!" Lirin jumped in surprise. "I'ved kept Yaone waiting." She put the knife aside and made her way to the door. "I was hoping to taste that," looking at the cake sadly. "Oh well, bye!"

"Matte, Lirin!" Hakkai called out through the window. He waved a small container to her. Lirin held out her hands and caught the flying container. "Sankyu!"

Gojyo threw his seventh cans of beer into the bin. Then he took another one and began gulping it down. Then another. Then another one. Hakkai grabbed the last crate of beer from Gojyo's hands. 

The small clock finally chimed. It was dinner time.

"Wai! That's my shrimp!" Goku hissed pushing Gojyo's chopstick aside.

"Baka saru! I didn't see your name on it," Gojyo scowled.

Suddenly a huge flaming fan flew towards them at an amazing speed. Sending them both off their seats. 

"Finally the sleeping monk awakes!" Gojyo chuckled while rubbing his head where the fan hit.

Twack!

"Hei! It's not nice to lose your temper on your birthday, you know."

Sanzo's volcanic look immediately cooled off. "Huh? Who told you it's my birthday?" Goku pointed at the green-eyed man who was on his way to the dining table. Sanzo stared at the huge cake resting on Hakkai's palms. "Ano?"

"Hai! This is for you," He smiled and sets the three-layered icing cake and the jellies in the middle of the table. "Happy Birthday."

"You made it? For me?" Sanzo's eyes began to water. 

"Are you crying?" Goku asked, passing a tissue to Sanzo. Sanzo shook his head. "I'm…I'm just…I…"

"You don't have to explain. We know," Gojyo puts his arm on Sanzo's shoulder. "Come on. Cut the cake. I can't wait to try it." He handed a knife to the still teary monk. Soon the cake was divided among all of them. Within seconds the three layered cake disappeared.

"So full!" Goku shouted happily.

"I hope you get through your mid-life crisis soon," Gojyo joked and slapped Sanzo's back. "Excuse me?" 

"Wait, there is one more," Hakkai announced. They all stared at him. He drew out a small strawberry cake from behind his back. "Hey, that is…" Gojyo gulped.

"This is especially for you," Hakkai smiled.

"I hope YOU get through YOUR mid-life crisis," Sanzo said repeating what Gojyo had told him and laughed. Gojyo grabbed Goku and began to cry loudly. This is the most memorable day of his life. Finally, someone who remembers his birthday.

"Yeesh! Stop crying already," Goku pushed Gojyo away.

"It hurts to know that I'm actually getting older."

__

~End~

_~Ahaha…I can't imagine Gojyo sobbing. Can you? Miow!_


End file.
